This invention relates to the use of wet or premoistened products alone or in conjunction with other products or systems to dispense such products.
Wet products such as wet wipes have many applications. They may be used with small children and infants when changing diapers, they may be used for household cleaning tasks, they may be used for cleaning hands, they may be used as a bath tissue, they may be used as by a caregiver to clean a disabled or incontinent adult, or they may be used in and for a whole host of other applications, where it is advantages to have a wipe or towel that has some wetness or moisture in it.
Wet wipes have been traditionally dispensed in sheet form from a tub like container with a hinged lid on the top. The lid is opened and individual or singularized sheets of the wipes are removed. Another type of container that has been used for wet wipes provides a roll of wipes in which the wipes are pulled from the top of the container in a direction that is parallel to the axis of the roll. These wipes are pulled from the center of a hollow coreless roll that has perforated sheets. These containers generally have a snap top lid that is opened to expose a piece of the wipes that can then be pulled to remove the desired amount of wipes. Once pulled out the wipes can then be torn off, usually at a perforation, and the lid closed.
Wet wipes can be any wipe, towel, tissue or sheet like product including natural fibers, synthetic fibers, synthetic material and combinations thereof, that is wet or moist or becomes wet during use or prior to use. Wet wipes may be dispersible when in contact with water or may be non-dipsersible. Examples of wet wipes are disclosed in application Ser. Nos. 09/564,449; 09/564,213; 09/565,125; 09/564,837; 09/564,939; 09/564,531; 09/564,268; 09/564,424; 09/564,780; 09/564,212; 09/565,623 all filed May 4, 2000, and application Ser. No. 09/223,999 entitled Ion-Sensitive Hard Water Dispersible Polymers Arid Applications Therefore, filed Dec. 31, 1998 the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Embodiments of dispensers are described in application Ser. No. 09/659,307 filed Sep. 12, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: four side walls; each side wall having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; the length of two opposed side walls corresponding to the length of the container; the length of the other two opposed side walls corresponding to the width of the container; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having an curved shape; the width of the container being about 88 mm; the length of the container being from about 113 mm to about 117 mm; and, a bacterial resistant seal contacting the side walls.
These embodiments may further comprise the curvature of the bottom wall is about 42 to about 44 degrees, wherein the bottom wall has a planar section, wherein the side walls corresponding to the width wise dimension of the container are tapered from the bottom toward the top, such that the distance between them is less at the bottom of the container, and/or comprising a rib.
In an embodiment of the invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: four side walls; each side wall having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having a curved section and a planar section; the curved section having a first side and a second side; the planar section having a first side and a second side; the first side of the curved section being joined to the bottom of a first side wall; the second side of the curved section being joined to the first side of the planar section the second side of the planar section being joined to the bottom of a second side wall that is opposed to the first side wall; and, a bacterial resistant seal, the curvature of the bottom wall is about 42 to about 44 degrees, wherein the side walls corresponding to the width wise dimension of the container are tapered from the bottom toward the top, such that the distance between them is less at the bottom of the container, and/or comprising a rib.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: four side walls; each side wall having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; the length of two opposed side walls corresponding to the length of the container; the length of the other two opposed side walls corresponding to the width of the container; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having an curved shape; the width of the container being about 88 mm; the length of the container being from about 113 mm to about 117 mm; a lip; the lip extending outwardly at least about 5.5 mm from the top of the side wall; and, a bacterial resistant seal contacting the lip.
These embodiments may further comprise the curvature of the bottom wall is about 42 to about 44 degrees, the bottom wall has a planar section, the side walls corresponding to the width wise dimension of the container are tapered from the bottom toward the top, such that the distance between then is less at the bottom of the container, and/or comprising a rib.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: a plurality of walls; side walls having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; two opposed side walls corresponding to the length of the container; the other two opposed side walls corresponding to the width of the container; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having an curved section and a planar section; the curved section having a first side and a second side; the planar section having a first side and a second side; the first side of the curved section being joined to the bottom of a first side wall; the second side of the curved section being joined to the first side of the planar section the second side of the planar section being joined to the bottom of a second side wall that is opposed to the first side wall; a lip; the lip joined to the top of a side wall; the lip extending outwardly from the top of the side wall; and, a cover contacting the lip.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: four side walls; each side wall having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; two opposed side walls corresponding to the length of the container; the other two opposed side walls corresponding to the width of the container; a bottom wall joined to a side wall; a lip; the lip joined to the top of a side wall; the lip extending outwardly at least about 5 mm from the top of the side wall; and, a cover contacting the container.
These embodiments of the invention may further wherein the bottom wall comprises a curved portion having a curvature of about 42 to about 44 degrees, wherein the bottom wall has a planar section, wherein the side walls corresponding to the width wise dimension of the container are tapered from the bottom toward the top, such that the distance between them is less at the bottom of the container and/or comprising a rib.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: side walls having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; two opposed side walls corresponding to the length of the container; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having an curved section and a planar section; the curved section having a first side and a second side; the planar section having a first side and a second side; the first side of the curved section being joined to the bottom of a first side wall; the second side of the curved section being joined to the first side of the planar section; the second side of the planar section being joined to the bottom of a second side wall that is opposed to the first side wall; a lip; the lip joined to the top of a side wall; the lip extending outwardly at least about 5.5 mm from the top of a side wall; and, bacterial resistant cover contacting the lip.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: four side walls; each side wall having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; the length of two opposed side walls corresponding to the length of the container; the length of the other two opposed side walls corresponding to the width of the container; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having an curved shape; the width of the container being about 88 mm; the length of the container being from about 113 mm to about 117 mm; a lip; the lip joined to the top of a side wall; the lip extending outwardly at least about 5 mm from the top of a side wall; and, a cover contacting the lip.
In an embodiment of the present invention a container for wet wipes comprising: side walls; the container having a length, a width and a depth; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having an curved section and a planar section; the curved section having a first side and a second side; the planar section having a first side and a second side; the first side of the curved section being joined to the bottom of a first side wall; the second side of the curved section being joined to the first side of the planar section; the second side of the planar section being joined to the bottom of a second side wall that is opposed to the first side wall; a third and fourth side wall opposed to one another; the third and fourth side wall interjoining the first and second side walls; the first and second side walls having a rib; the third and fourth side wall having a groove.
These embodiments may further comprise the curvature of the bottom wall is about 42 to about 44 degrees, wherein the side walls corresponding to the width wise dimension of the container are tapered from the bottom toward the top, such that the distance between then is less at the bottom of the container, wherein, the rib extends along the first wall, the curved bottom section, the planar bottom section and partially along the second wall and/or a plurality of parallel ribs.
In an embodiment of the present invention a container for wet wipes comprising: two opposed pairs of side walls; each wall in the opposed pair being substantially parallel with the other wall in the pair; each side wall having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; an opposed pair corresponding to the length of the container; an other opposed pair corresponding to the width of the container; a bottom wall joined to a side wall; the bottom wall having an curved shape; the width of the container being about 88 mm; the length of the container being from about 113 mm to about 117 mm; a bacterial resistant seal; and, an opposed pair of side walls and the bottom wall having parallel ribs.
In an embodiment of the present invention there is provided a container for wet wipes comprising: a first side wall, a second side wall, a third side wall and a four side wall; each side wall having a top and a bottom; each side wall having a length and a depth; the container having a length, a width and a depth; a bottom wall joined to each side wall; the bottom wall having an curved section and a planar section; the curved section having a first side and a second side; the planar section having a first side and a second side; the first side of the curved section being joined to the bottom of a first side wall; the second side of the curved section being joined to the first side of the planar section; the second side of the planar section being joined to the bottom of a second side wall that is opposed to the first side wall; a plurality of parallel ribs on the first and second side walls; and, a bacterial resistant seal on the container.